


Hold Me, Thrill Me

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love the way he trusts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me, Thrill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink from LJ. The kink was "Possessiveness, rough sex, barebacking".

You love the way he trusts you.

You love the way he's so big and strong. And yet, he surrenders everything because of you.

You love that you're the only who can make him beg like this.

 

You better be.

Otherwise he knows what will happen to him.

* * *

"Jensen..."

Jared arches his back, his blindfold almost slipping from his eyes with the sweat on his face. But even so, he wouldn't see too much, the way his eyes are closed, in ecstasy. His big hands grips the silky sheets beneath him, almost tearing the piece of cloth apart, his knuckles white.

"Jensen, please..."

There's a low chuckle and the sound vibrates against his hole, which Jensen is currently fucking with his tongue. The grip against his thighs get stronger and Jensen spreads him wider. His muscles protest the movement, but Jared just moans.

It's only the beginning.

 

He should have known this was coming after the a drunk Genevieve groped him in front of everybody on the wrap up party.

It's a thing that both men agreed when everything began: for the sake of their careers, at least for now, they would keep their relationship a secret. It's hard sometimes, when everything that Jared wants it's shout to the world how much head over heels he is for Jensen. But they have a pact.

It doesn't mean Jensen has to like it when some girl gropes his boyfriend on public.

 

Jared knows that and use it full force.

"Jensen, fuck, just do it..." groans Jared, arching his back more, his muscles all taut and tense, his balls full.

The loud moan echoes through the room when Jensen stops rimming Jared, getting up on his knees. He opens his jeans, letting the sound tease the younger man even more. Jensen starts touching himself, groaning with each movement of his hand.

"Is that what you want Jay? My cock fucking you open?"

Jared wanted nothing more than to just grab Jensen and pull him inside him. But that was a game. So he just bit his bottom lip and nodded, face half hidden by the silk scarf.

The only warning he got was the sound of Jensen moving across the bed before his thighs were spread roughly and Jensen entered him in one stroke. Jared screamed, his voice becoming raw, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Tears leaked on the corner of his eyes, but that was expected.

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Just do it." whispered Jared in his raw voice.

Jensen growled in his ear and just start fucking him in earnest, the jeans he was wearing chaffing Jared's skin, making his cock twitch and leak all over the place.

"Such a slut for it, doesn't even care if I just fuck you raw, you just want it inside of you, don't you?"

 

God, the words that Jensen could say in the heat of the moment never failed to make Jared's blood boil. He arched his neck, nodding weakly, moaning when Jensen's mouth started kissing and sucking at his neck.

As the time passed, Jensen fucked him faster, harder. He used his right hand to jerk himself off, but as soon as he touched his dick, Jensen's voice growled in his ear.

"Hands off."

Jared whimpered, using all the self-control he had to return the said hand to the sheets, his knuckles white with the strength of his grip. He felt as Jensen's movements faltered, the older man close to the edge.

"Fuck Jared..."

The younger man mewled when he felt the scorching heat of Jensen's come inside him. His body arched, his cock still hard and leaking. He felt as Jensen's took his spent cock out of him, the sticky come leaking out of his hole.

"Jensen..."

Suddenly he was manhandled on his stomach and his breath hitched when he felt Jensen's hands spread his ass.

"Gonna clean you up baby..."

 

The grip on the sheets got tighter.

* * *

You love the way he takes care of you.

You love the way that, even being smaller than you, he has such power over your actions and your pleasure.

You love that he makes you beg and moan.

 

But most of all, you love how you belong to him.

 

 

THE END


End file.
